The present invention relates generally to the field of chilled fluid systems. The present invention more particularly relates to systems and methods for controlling cooling towers for chilled fluid systems.
Increasing cooling tower airflow provides a cooler condenser fluid temperature. Cooler condenser fluid can reduce the power expended by a chiller that uses the condenser fluid. Increasing cooling tower airflow, however, typically results in increased power consumption by the cooling tower fan system. It is challenging and difficult to control the cooling tower fan system such that the sum of the chiller power and the cooling tower fan system power is reduced.